


Kiss Me, Mark Me, Love Me

by midnightsong22



Series: Tender Moments [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, a little plot, plot in the sense it's connected to my other plot-driven story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsong22/pseuds/midnightsong22
Summary: "It’s weird how like... unmarred my skin is? Like I haven’t been like this,” Lup gestured to herself, “Since I was little. It’s a completely new body..."Barry squeezed her a little tighter, “I know what you’re going through. Remember, I’ve gone through this whole ‘new body’ experience a few times. Now that I have all my memories back I can finally remember what I’m supposed to look like and I’m pretty sure I used to be handsomer.”He made a show of pouting at her in the mirror and she laughed, pulling away in order to turn around and hug him close, “You’ve always been handsome Bear. ”She kissed him lightly on the nose, but leaned back, allowing him to hold up her weight.“But you know...” She paused, smirking at him, “It’d probably be a lot easier for me to check if you got naked too...”Chapter 9.5 of Memories from the Rebuilding Year (although it can totally be read on its own as well)





	Kiss Me, Mark Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Blupjeans scene set right after chapter 9 of my story Memories from the Rebuilding Year. I'm posting it as its own little oneshot so that I don't have to change the entire story's rating to explicit.

Another satisfying thing about having her body back was that Lup could finally feel Barry’s skin against her own. Sex had always been a favorite pastime of hers. Coming apart under another person’s touch, and making them come apart simultaneously. The feeling of Barry enveloping her, caressing her, being inside of her, was both too much and not enough at the same time. Now, however, there was a kind of desperation to their touch that Lup had never experienced before, resulting from years of being apart.

The moment they left the bathroom, Lup’s towel forgotten on the floor, they had made quick work of Barry’s own attire while trading heated kisses. A trail of cotton shirt, blue jeans, leather belt, and socks led from the bathroom door to the edge of their bed. After placing Barry’s glasses gently on the bedside table, all that was left were his boxers and as Lup pulled Barry down on top of her, arms encircling his torso, her right leg came up to drag slowly across his clothed erection.

He groaned, dropping his head to bury his face in her neck. She felt hot breath and then the faint brush of teeth.

“Please babe,” she said, hands dragging up his back and into his hair, “Mark me as much as you want.”

It didn’t take much convincing, as she felt his teeth dig a little harder into the skin of her neck before he trailed love bites down her collarbone, chest, and her stomach. She was forced to let go of his hair as he went even lower, his eyes flicking briefly up to hers, before lifting up her thighs to rest on his shoulders while his face fell between her legs. She instinctively threw her right arm across her face, trying to control her breathing as she felt hot breath across her clit.

“Nope, come on Lup,” he teased, “I want to be able to see you.”

She dragged her arm off her face and used her elbows behind her to push herself up just enough to be able to see him. When he was satisfied he went back to work. However, the moment she felt his tongue against her, her arms began to shake and she had to flop back down on the bed, hands finding purchase in the sheets beside her.

“Barry,” she moaned, as he teased her, shallowly penetrating her with his tongue, before licking back up and lightly sucking on her clit.

She squirmed, going back and forth between trying to relax and trying to grind up against his face. She wanted to savor the feeling of making love with her husband but she also wanted Barry to fuck her senseless. She moaned out his name again and, as if sensing her dilemma, he sped up his ministrations, sucking a little harder before she suddenly felt a finger prodding at her entrance.

“Yes, yes, please…”

When his first finger worked itself in she thought she might pass out from the pleasure it was so intense. Was her new body really so sensitive or had it just been _that long_? He kept his finger thrusting in and out of her slowly for a few moments before dropping her legs and pulling himself back up to her face. He watched her as he slowly worked in a second finger, causing her mouth to part in a pretty moan as her back arched.

Lup, in the meantime, didn’t like all the attention to be on just herself. She wrapped her right arm around his back and used it as leverage to surge up against him, lips finding his in a bruising kiss. Barry helped her sit up and he sat on his knees between her legs, fingers still in her as their kiss went from heated to something a bit sweeter.

However, when her left hand found the hem of his boxers she pulled it back and let it snap against the skin of his lower back. He let out a surprised yelp against her lips before pulling back to glare at her.

Lup laughed, “These need to come off Barold. Why am I the only one naked here-Ah!”

Barry took the opportunity to cut her off with another kiss, biting at her bottom lip while pulling his fingers out of her and helping her drag his boxers down. He kicked them off his ankles and onto the floor and then Lup had him exactly how she wanted him.

She pulled him lightly by the arm, leading him to lay down on his left side while she lay on her right facing him. The initial intensity had simmered down for the moment as they both took time to just look at each other and appreciate. Lup’s eyes dragged down Barry’s body, and she noted that his face and chest were flushed and his lips were already kiss swollen. She knew that she probably looked in a similar state. She reached out a hand to thumb lightly at his lips, which opened slightly at the contact. After brushing over them gently, she left his lips to cup his cheek, before trailing her hand down his chest, across his soft stomach, and down further until she was lightly teasing the skin of his right thigh.

In the meantime, Barry’s eyes roamed over her form and he cupped her breast with his right hand, rubbing small circles across her nipple with his thumb. When it had hardened, he moved on to give similar treatment to her other breast, watching as it reacted under his touch. Lup moaned softly, and finally trailed her own hand across his thigh to grasp his cock lightly.

“Fuck,” he gasped, pressing his forehead against hers as she stroked him slowly, “ _Lup.”_

She pulled herself up on her right elbow so that she could nibble at his ear, whispering “You are so gorgeous babe. Like fuck, I want you inside me so bad.”

Barry moaned as she squeezed him a little tighter, but then she let out her own moan when she felt fingers pressing into her again. This time Barry slipped in a third, thrusting them in and out of her slowly while rubbing her clit with his thumb. It became too much too quick and she felt herself teeter over the edge, slipping back down onto her side as he fingered her through her orgasm. Her breath came out in short gasps as Barry kissed every part of her face and neck that he could reach.

Lup let go of him and rolled onto her back, “Come here Bear.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice. Barry immediately moved to hover over her, settling his knees between her legs again with his hands splayed on either side of her head.

“Lup, _you_ are gorgeous,” he said, leaning down to kiss her gently.

She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him while simultaneously hooking her right leg around his hip in an attempt to guide him down. He quickly got the memo, and moved to position himself at her entrance. He broke the kiss long enough to watch her face as he slowly pushed inside.

“Lup,” he groaned, burying his face into her neck again.

“Mmm, you feel so good babe,” she said, her fingers tugging at his hair and, knowing that it would rile him up, said, “I want you so deep, so hard. Please Barry, give it to me.”

“ _Fuck,_ I don’t think I’ll last,” he admitted, but picked up the pace anyway, “It’s been so long Lup... Gods you’re perfect.”

This was why Lup loved sex. To come apart as Barry filled her and watching him come apart above her. The way his face would flush and he would moan her name loudly in the wake of his orgasm before collapsing, boneless on top of her. And the way she’d roll him onto his back and, when he was hard again, ride him till they both screamed. She loved the way he would run his hands gently over her body as they came down from their highs and then pull away to go grab something to clean her off. She loved the way he would climb back into bed with her and pull the covers up and hold her close.

“I love you Barry,” Lup said, as she snuggled closer against him under the covers.

He smiled, kissing her forehead, “I love you too, Lup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes can you tell I've never written a sex scene before? Well, I suppose it's not the first time ever but it's definitely the first I've ever posted. As always, thanks for reading and the story continues in chapter 10 of Memories from the Rebuilding Year.


End file.
